Sweet Revenge
by Merdok2005
Summary: When Amber and ashley find out miley is Hannah, miley breaks their handhelds so they can't tell anyone and when they find out Miley is dating oliver they try to get sweet revenge
1. A new Couple

It all started on a Thursday afternoon in the hallway in Seaview Middle School with miley walking into the bathroom

Lilley- Hey Miley where are you going so early?

Miley- A stupid concert I'm telling you Lilley if I have to sing another one of Hannah Montana's stupid songs I am going to burst.

Miley says while trying on her wig

Lilley- Sounds like someone's nervous

Miley- I'm not nervous who said I was nervous… okay I admit I'm just a little bit scared about what I'm singing.

Lilley- What's that

Miley- "Who said" I hate that song.

Lilley- I'm sure you'll do fine, we should practice

Miley- Okay girls start giggling

Meanwhile Ashley and Amber walk in the bathroom whispering secrets so Miley and Lilly don't see them and they see Miley with her wig on

Amber- whispers OMG Ashley Hannah Montana is our schools bathroom.

Ashley- Wait…that's not Hannah Montana… that's just that Miley kid.

Miley-This is life, hold on tight, this is the dream all I need

Lilley- Wow Miley you'll do perfect

Ashley- Yeah it is Hannah Montana

Amber- AHHHHH! AMBER SCREAMED LOUDLY

Lilley heard loud noise and poked her head around the corner

Miley- What was that

Lilley- I don't know wait that's Amber and Ashley!

Ashley- We're sorry Hannah we didn't mean to disturb you

Miley- Yall can't tell anyone that I'm Hannah Montana

Lilley- yeah you all don't have to be mean do you?

Amber –Why well? to late… we are sending to everyone in the school sorry!

Miley- Oh you'll think sorry

Miley turns and hits Amber with her book bag and Amber's handheld drops to the floor and has the appearance to be broke.

Ashley- you are going to pay for that.

Miley- well how much is it cause I've already paid for it!

Amber and Ashley storm off

Lilley- OMG we got them so good LOL they won't bother us anymore!

Miley- yup they won't bother to even tell anyone!

Lilley quickly changes subject

Lilley- So miley have you seen Oliver since winter break?

Miley- no, Why?

Lilley- well he just looks different.

Miley- Cool I can't wait to see him.

Lilley- I'm sure you can't

Miley- Lilly I don't like Oliver.

Lilley- I didn't say you did but now I am, Miley loves Oliver, Miley loves Oliver.

Miley- okay I admit, I do kind of like him.

Girls say as they walk out the bathroom and suddenly Miley bumps into Oliver.

Oliver- Oh hey Miley… what's up... you look dif…different

Miley- NMH you look different too.

Oliver- Hey Miley I wanted to ask you something

Miley- Okay…

Oliver- I know a few months ago I found out you were Hannah and we said we just felt each other as friends but ever since I've kinda felt like I like you more than that so I was wondering ummm… if you wanted to maybe… go out sometime?

Miley- Ummm…. Sure Oliver… I guess so… but I got to go though cause of a concert but call me after bye.

Oliver- See ya later

Miley wasn't concentrating because she wanted to keep an eye on Oliver and she bumped into Edgar Johnson, The ugliest, Smelliest, and geekiest guy in the whole world. Miley wakes up from her daydream and makes a gross face and leaves.

Amber- so the nerds are going out now eh?

Ashley- yeah and I think I have just figured out a way to get Miss Hannah Montana back

Theme song


	2. revenge

Mean while at the concert.

Take the world Shakin', stirrin'  
That's what I've got goin' on I throw my cares up in the air And I don't think they're comin' down Yeah, I love how it feels right now

This is the life!  
Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it And I'm gonna take my time, yeah I'm still getting it right This is the Life!

Takin' in a whole new sea And swimmin' with a new crowd (Crowd)  
Breakin' down the old four walls And building them up from around Yeah, I love how it feels right now

This is the life! (Life)  
Hold on tight! (Hold on, hold on)  
And this is the dream! (Dream)  
It's all I need! (Hold on)  
You never know where you'll find it

And I'm gonna take my time, yeah And I'm still getting it right This is the Life

Gonna follow my own lead, Yeah!  
Kick back and feel the breeze!  
Nothing but the blue sky!  
As far as I can see!

This is the life Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it And I'm gonna take my time, yeah I'm still getting it right

this is the life! (Life! Yeah)  
Hold on tight! (Hold on, hold on)  
And this is the dream! (Dream)  
It's all I need! (Hold on)  
You never know where you'll find it And I'm gonna take my time, yeah I'm still getting it right this is the Life

Miley nervously walked off the stage. Oliver was waiting on Miley to get some because he wanted to give her Some flowers and Amber and Ashley suddenly run up to him.

Ashley- Hey Oliver we need to talk.

Oliver- ummm…you all don't need to back here and who's this handsome Oliver you talk about.

Amber- don't fool us Oliver

Ashley- yeah Oliver we know all about Miley being Hannah and why are you back here?

Oliver- you do? Well I thought I would bring her some flowers well I'll talk to yall later I better go give these to her.

Ashley- Well save your breath, Miss. Hannah Montana sent us on an errand.

Oliver- for what?

Amber- she's breaking up with you.

Oliver- W…why?

Ashley- Oh I'm sorry didn't hear maybe is what something about Orlando Bloom?

Oliver- oh

Amber- well bye

Ashley- Tootles

Miley soon bumps in Oliver

Miley- Oh hey Oliver was the concert good?

Oliver- IDK why don't you ask Orlando

Miley- What are you talking about?

Oliver- Well since you broke up with me for Orlando ask him.

Miley- I didn't break up with you.

Oliver- yeah you're right Amber and Ashley did it for you.

Miley- I didn't tell them to do that, they must have done it for revenge.

Oliver got mad and walked off.

Next day at school

Miley- Oliver… Oliver… OLIVER!

Oliver- What?

Miley- please forgive me didn't I didn't tell them to do that.

Oliver- MILEY JUST STOP!

Miley- Okay miley breaks into tears and runs away

Oliver- Wait Miley come back… Oliver bang his head on his locker 


	3. Friends Forever

Finally chapter three I should have this story finished by two days but please R&R

Meanwhile later at home

Jackson- Hey dad how 'bout some pizza?

Robbie Ray- okay son, hop in the car.

Meanwhile Miley walks in.

Miley- Where are you all going?

Jackson- to get a pizza.

Robbie Ray- Be back later Bud.

Right as they leave, Oliver walks in.

Oliver- Hey Miley I am sorry for the way I acted earlier.

Miley- its okay I guess I shouldn't of aggravated you.

Oliver- I just thought I was going to lose you.

Miley- You don't have to worry about that Oliver I will always be there for…

Oliver kissed Miley before she could finish.

Miley- …but for right now let's just be friends.

Oliver- Okay.

Miley- And maybe someday…

Oliver- We could go out.

Miley- Yeah we're just not ready yet.

They both gave each other lovey- dovey looks.

Miley- But someday though definitely.

Oliver- Okay.

Miley lays her head on Oliver's shoulder and it leaves for a commercial. 

Okay people sry this was so short but this is not the last chapter though there is one more I should have it on here tomorrow doesn't Amber and Ashley make you so mad? They ruined every thing but don't worry they will definitely get paid back at the end. You'll just have to wait and see! LOL : 


	4. sweet revenge

Chapter four is here finally at the last chapter this chapter is really funny but you have remember what happens in chapter one to get it well I hope you like this luv u all so much thank u for the reviews:

Later back at school, Miley, Oliver, and Lily had a plan.

Miley- Oliver, hunny you look so handsome I could just eat you right up.

Oliver- Oh you to my dear you look very beautiful.

Miley and Oliver were acting like they were going to kiss

Ashley I thought I broke yall up!

Miley- Oh so that was you?

Amber- No she meant she thought yall broke up.

Oliver- we didn't know you all had the heart to do that

Ashley- well you don't know us then. OOoOoOoOo tsssss…

Lily- well you evidently don't know us either.

Miley, Oliver, and Lily had fixed Ashley's broken handheld.

Lily- Hey Miley how many people can you IM at once?

Miley- Oh gee Lily IDK but we have to tell everyone that Ashley is dating Edgar Johnson!

Amber- Oh don't you dar…

Oliver- what click send? Whoops too late.

Ashley- Oh no you didn't.

Miley- yes we did!

Ashley grabbed her handheld and started IMing people.

Ashley- We'll get you back Miley Stewart or should I say Hanna…

Miley acts as she is a bout to hit them with her book bag

Ashley and Amber quickly run off and the episode ends.

Told you it would all work out in the end Miley and Oliver are friends and amber and Ashley got what they deserved, SWEET REVENGE! 


End file.
